


The Lottery

by ladydragon76



Series: The Lottery [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: KINK: bondage, M/M, smut: sticky, warning: dub-con, warning: non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Tired of the in-fighting, Megatron decides to make interfacing an official Decepticon Activity<sup>tm</sup>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lottery

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Soundwave/Megatron, Motormaster/Megatron, Skywarp/Megatron, And many more…  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Some off-screen non-con mentioned, Dub-con, but more than just dub-con- it’s dub-con played to humor.  
>  **Notes:** I’m being somewhat blithe with this, so please keep in mind that what is acceptable to, and justified by, fictional characters is not something I do, nor ANYONE should, condone in the real world. Kinkmeme fill, the request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=10348510) **.

Megatron blinked, optics widening in surprise he was quick to hide.

Starscream muted his vocalizer against the cackle of utter glee that wanted to bubble up. This would show the fool! Let him have a taste of his own medicine! It was rigged, even if Starscream hadn’t been able to find proof in the coding. Why else would he have been drawn eight slagging times when most had only gone two or three times? Some only once!

He waited, anticipating the moment Megatron would say no. Would break his own law and refuse to participate in the Lottery. Let the other Decepticons see the truth of the fragger. 

The command deck was silent. Soundwave, who had announced the ‘winning’ number, had cringed back, body language for once showing _something_ of his thoughts.

Megatron didn’t refuse. He didn’t strike Soundwave. He didn’t rant or rail or sneer. He didn’t even blame Starscream.

“I should say it’s about time,” Megatron finally said, voice even and collected. “I believe I’m the only Decepticon not to have taken a turn. As always, standard duty shifts are inviolate, but I will be free this evening.” He waved a hand in dismissal, and the Decepticons scattered.

Starscream gaped for a moment, but instantly began adjusting his plans. He could still work with this. Let them all ‘face Megatron into the nearest solid surface like they always did to Starscream. What respect Megatron held would be trashed overnight. Just like Starscream’s reputation!

He was rather tempted to make use of Megatron himself, but he couldn’t be the first. Let someone else test the waters. Make sure Megatron wouldn’t decide to murder them before they could do more than pop their panel.

Yes. Yes, he could still make this work. One way or another.

~ | ~

The Lottery, as it was simply called, had been Megatron’s idea. When it became apparent they wouldn’t be leaving Earth anytime soon things had grown tense. _Most_ of his Decepticons currently with him were the most aggressive, dominant personalities in his army.

They were also, it seemed, mostly dominant mechs in the berth as well. That had not been an issue on Cybertron where the population was higher and a mech that preferred his valve to using his spike was not as difficult to come by.

No one wanted to give pleasure rather than take their own. There were fights, and _Soundwave_ had to be stopped from ripping the spark out of Vortex’s chest for trying to force Frenzy.

Megatron had stopped what he very vocally acknowledged as and attempt at justifiable homicide, and thrown Vortex in the brig. _No one_ was raping anyone.

Of course the whining and yelling and arguing about no one wanting to be spiked had started. So he’d said fine. Everyone was going to rape everyone then.

That had shut them up, but also given him the idea for The Lottery.

Thus, every two Earth weeks a new name was drawn at random. When the mech was off duty he needed to make himself available to the rest of the Decepticons. The designated valve mech could not refuse, but he could also not be injured in any way. He was guaranteed a set amount of hours for recharge time -because duty to the Decepticon Cause _always_ came first, and well-rested soldiers were deadly soldiers. The valve mech was also allowed to limit the number of mechs he serviced at one time.

It had been awkward at first, but once everyone got used to the idea it genuinely seemed to be working. Stress and infighting were down. The designated valve mech was, in general, pampered and adored. At least in as much as Decepticon warriors were capable of pampering and adoring a mech.

Megatron had once walked into a full orgy in the common room centered around Skywarp having lost a bet, but the Seeker had looked more than willing, and was enthusiastically sucking Thundercracker’s spike while his valve was claimed by Drag Strip _and_ Wildrider -who was living up to his name. Loudly.

Megatron had stuck around for the show, and gotten to see an example of the care given the valve mechs. Dead End polished Skywarp until he glowed. Wildrider managed to be calm and considerate for all of five minutes, finding a small cube of high grade from somewhere for the Seeker.

In fact, the only mech that complained was Starscream. There had even been one or two volunteers, but Megatron had waved them off and told them to wait their turn or put the word out themselves. Starscream did seem to get drawn more than everyone else, but the Lottery wasn’t controlled by any of the Decepticons. It was a simple randomizer. The _only_ cheat was that Megatron’s name wasn’t supposed to drop.

At all.

Ever.

He’d been pretty damn surprised when it had.

Still, he didn’t understand his Second’s whining. He was getting polished and fed, wings massaged, and little gifts given. Everyone got that. Starscream liked attention, but then Megatron also knew he liked to talk just to hear his own screech. He brushed it off as the Seeker protesting just a little too much for show, and stared at his internal chronometer.

Two days. It’d been two days and not a single one of his Decepticons had come to his berth.

His ego was starting to ache a little. Sure, Megatron wasn’t in any way a valve mech so he couldn’t claim to desire this. His _very_ few experiences as a young mech had been uncomfortable at best, but why didn’t they want him?

~ | ~

Megatron woke on the fourth morning since his name had been called, and was still alone in his berth. With a huff of annoyance, he stormed out of his quarters. Enough of this! Was he truly so undesirable? What was wrong with them?

He snorted, rounding a corner and heading for the lift. It was just that he hadn’t ever served before. They didn’t know how to approach him. Not that ‘hey, let’s ‘face’, should be terribly difficult to get out, but his crew was a strange lot at times.

The lift doors opened and Megatron came face to face with Soundwave. His Third’s visor brightened, shoulders straightening. “Lord Megatron.” His chin dipped in a respectful nod, then he made to pass.

Megatron reached out a hand to grab Soundwave’s arm before he’d even realized his own intent. But no. It was perfect. An officer, one Megatron rather liked even. Who better for this first time and to get things moving? “I’m glad I we crossed paths, Soundwave. My quarters. Now.”

Soundwave cringed a little, but obeyed. Megatron almost locked his door behind them, then decided not to. If someone else finally came by, he wanted them to stay.

“Lie on the berth.”

Soundwave tensed. “My lord?”

“Lie on my berth, open your panel, and extend your spike.” Megatron waited for his most loyal soldier to obey. He waited a whole minute before frowning. “Do it, or I’ll tie you down.”

For a moment Megatron had the ridiculous notion that Soundwave was going to bolt.

Then Soundwave did.

Megatron almost missed his grab he was so stunned. Soundwave didn’t really put up much of a fight. There was a quick burst of static as Megatron heaved him off his feet, then threw him down on the berth. He started to say something about unnecessary when Megatron wound the first scrap of cable he could find in his subspace around Soundwave’s wrists and his berth post, but that was cut off quickly too.

Megatron knelt over Soundwave’s thighs, hands on his own as he looked down at the mech. “Remove the battlemask. There won’t be any weapons fire in here.”

“My lord, I-”

Megatron flicked his hand in the air between them, cutting Soundwave off. “I know you have a mouth under there and I fully intend to kiss it, so get rid of the mask or I will.” The mask split and retracted into the sides of Soundwave’s helm, and Megatron smiled. “Much better.” He shifted back just a little, finger tapping Soundwave’s interface hatch. “Now this.”

Megatron waited a moment, but when all Soundwave did was wriggle a bit, he frowned. Not at all used to hiding his expressions, Soundwave bit his lower lip and stilled, looking a little… disconcerted.

Megatron sighed.

Of course. “I suppose I surprised you a bit with this.” Soundwave wasn’t exactly known for his overactive sex drive. Megatron had availed himself of his Third when he’d been called, but it’d taken him a little time to warm the mech up then as well.

Soundwave didn’t speak as Megatron bent, claiming a rather soft kiss before deepening it. It was returned, but not in any way that could be termed ‘eager’. Megatron stretched out, having to consciously keep himself from pushing knees between Soundwave’s legs. _He_ was giving this time.

Megatron trailed a line of kisses down Soundwave’s neck, nibbling lightly at the cables, dragging a sharp fang over his main energon line. Soundwave shivered, field giving a little flare.

Megatron purred. Yes, that was the sort of reaction he wanted. He employed hands and mouth, and slowly worked his way down Soundwave’s body. His fingers dipped under plating to tug at the cables and lines, pushing between transformation seams to scratch lightly at sensitive components. He had just reached the lower edge of Soundwave’s chest when there was a soft _click_. Megatron purred, fingers grazing over dark pelvic plating to slowly circle Soundwave’s spike cover.

“My L-” Soundwave cut off on a moan, hands clenching into fists.

“I want this, Soundwave,” Megatron whispered, dipping lower to lick across the heated surface of his array. He was surprised to find that true beyond just wanting to stop a protest that he didn’t _have_ to do this, or was Lord of the Decepticons and shouldn’t, or some equally ridiculous bit of nonsense. Desire had curled up low in his belly, and although he’d love nothing more than to extend his own spike and make Soundwave scream for him, he wanted to see just what he could do with his valve. It was a challenge, and Megatron wasn’t in the habit of backing away from those.

Soundwave whimpered as his spike extended, and Megatron gave it a lick as he rose up to his knees. He considered doing more, but he was getting rather warm himself. He wasn’t sure if he could overload from his valve, but he’d like to have as much time to try as possible. He’d be slagged if he wasn’t going to take some pleasure for himself as well.

Yes. This really could be rather fun if one looked at it with the right perspective, and there was absolutely no point in wasting an opportunity to enjoy oneself a little. It _was_ a bit awkward to get Soundwave’s spike to his valve, but Megatron brushed the feelings aside. Soundwave didn’t appear to have even noticed the slight fumble, too busy trying to hide under his arms as he panted and shook.

Whatever dents his pride and ego had taken the last few days, Megatron felt every last one soothed over as he watched Soundwave fight for control. He didn’t want that control, however, and so dropped his weight, impaling himself on his Third’s spike.

Megatron gasped, tensing a little, but… no, it hadn’t hurt. Soundwave’s hands opened, then clenched shut again. Megatron chuckled, gave an experimental rock of his pelvis and purred as a spark of pleasure licked up over his sensornet. He leaned down, nipping at Soundwave’s lower lip.

“I’m yours.”

Soundwave moaned, tugging against his bonds, visor retracting to show pleading red optics. Megatron smirked, hands pushing up Soundwave’s arms as he found a rhythm to move to. That really did feel nice. He gripped Soundwave’s wrists, watching the white face go slack and optics shutter in a wash of pleasure.

“Yes,” Soundwave hissed, pushing back up against Megatron, thrusting now, urging their pace on.

The charge built easily, tingling up his back, tightening around his hips. The only sounds were from their overworked systems and the random, soft moan from Soundwave. Overload crashed over Megatron far sooner than he had expected. It pulled a rather sharp, undignified cry from him, but that alone seemed enough to pull Soundwave over as well. Liquid heat flooded his valve while Soundwave’s helm thrashed from side to side.

Megatron inhaled, then exhaled in a heavy sigh, a thick lethargy pulling at him. He let himself slide to Soundwave’s side, fighting against the urge to simply flop over and recharge long enough to break the knot binding his Third’s arms.

Soundwave’s arms lowered, optics staring up at the ceiling. Megatron watched him through half-lidded optics of his own, curious. After a few quiet moments, Soundwave blinked and glanced toward Megatron. His face pinked up with energon, optics dropping.

“Thank you.”

Megatron’s lips twitched, then he chuckled. “I’m not sure thanks are required when duty is also a pleasure, and that _was_ exceedingly pleasant for me as well.”

Soundwave glanced back up, a slight smile on his face. Megatron was tempted to kiss him again, start over, but there were rules. Soundwave had had his overload. It was now someone else’s turn.

~ | ~

Megatron arched up, gasping as Motormaster drove into him with powerful, unrelenting thrusts. Bliss thrummed through him. His spark pounded. He’d even given up trying to maintain a dignified silence.

This… Oh, this was magnificent!

None of the others had taken him with such force. Megatron hadn’t even thought he _could_ enjoy such a brutal claiming, but he was already heading for his third overload, and quite ready to beg for even more.

Motormaster slammed into him, teeth clamping on Megatron’s main energon line hard enough to pierce it. Molten lust burned away all other thoughts and left them both roaring out their ecstasy until they fell limp over the berth.

Motormaster was first to recover, and pulled away carefully. His hands were surprisingly, unexpectedly gentle on Megatron as he checked him over for damage. “Not hurt, right?” he asked.

Megatron shook his helm, strutless and exhausted, and beautifully sated. “That was magnificent,” he said, giving voice to his earlier thought.

Motormaster’s expression flashed from concern to embarrassed pride before he hid his face away again. Megatron was offered a hand, then led to his own washracks where he was cleaned with the utmost care before being left for his scheduled recharge cycle.

~ | ~

“You’re sure about this?” Thundercracker asked, glancing nervously around the Command Deck.

It was quite late, and Megatron had sent everyone else away after requesting Soundwave shut down the security cameras for a few hours. He was currently sprawled on his throne, one leg draped over the arm. “You requested this.”

“Yes, but… I didn’t think- I mean-”

Megatron tipped his helm. “You asked the ridiculous thinking I’d deny you?”

“No. I mean… Well, no.” Thundercracker fidgeted, wings twitching low and swept back. “It’s just… a bit kinky, isn’t it? I don’t want you to feel… I mean, I… You don’t find it degrading, right? Because that’s really not-”

Megatron waved his hand as if brushing away the Seeker’s words and concerns. He smirked. “It is kinky, but I find that rather arousing, and clearly you do not intend it to be degrading, or you wouldn’t be concerned that I might find it so.”

Thundercracker blinked, processing for a moment, then grinned a little. “Our secret?”

Megatron smirked. “If you don’t tell, I will.”

A full-body shiver ran through Thundercracker. “Ok. Yeah.” His panel retracted, spike extending, then he was leaning over Megatron. One hand braced on the back of the throne, the other hooked under Megatron’s knee, pulling. “You’re fragging hot. Hope you know, none of us are going to be able to see you the same after all this.”

Megatron arched his back, hips lifting in encouragement. He didn’t see how the worship of his warriors was a bad thing. Especially not when it put pretty wings within his reach and had taught him a whole new appreciation for interfacing. He would certainly _not_ be keeping his name out of future drawings, and now understood the few that had asked him to rig it so they could win.

As Thundercracker pushed into him, Megatron hissed in pleasure and thought he really was a genius.

~ | ~

Starscream glared around the common room, half-listening to the gossiping mechs as he drank his energon. The topic only enraged him further. How had things gone so _wrong_?! Not only was Megatron not humiliated, he was the subject of sickening adulation.

First, there had been Soundwave.

That was probably nothing out of the ordinary, really. Other than it being Megatron letting Soundwave spike him instead of the other way around.

But, oh no… No. Apparently Rumble had been in Soundwave’s chest compartment. So while Soundwave was as silent as ever, word got around via the Casseticon. And that word was that on a scale of ‘not bad’ to ‘epic beyond words’, Megatron rated an ‘oh, holy slag, I think I just saw Primus!’.

Vortex lost a bet with Swindle, and he was next. Not only did he come back alive, he came back swaggering and with promises to share the experience with his gestalt. But in private.

Scavenger went. Astrotrain. Motormaster came back barely functional, and Starscream had a fleeting moment’s glee until the Stunticon had started talking. Wildrider was racing Drag Strip out of the common room before Motormaster had even finished the opening part of his tale.

Oh, and then there had been Thundercracker! _That_ slag-headed aft! Starscream refused to credit his story. It was entirely too unbelievable!

Fed up, and disheartened by what appeared to be yet another failure, Starscream finished his cube and stood to leave. Skywarp chose that instant to appear in a purple flash, clanging to a tabletop, and making Thrust curse as he scrambled after his ration.

“Warp! Damnit!”

Skywarp rolled his helm to the side. “You guys aren’t going to believe this!”

“Is it better than Thundercracker ‘facing the boss on his throne?” Frenzy asked, snickering.

“Oooooh yeah!” Skywarp wriggled on the table, legs, arms, and wings clattering as he worked his way across the table. “Best spike polish I’ve ever had!” He stopped the ridiculous backwards swim and let his helm fall over the end of the table. “Fucked his throat with him laying over his _desk_ like this!”

Starscream sneered at the filthy human term, but any sound of disgust he made was drowned out in the sudden din as Skywarp’s announcement was cheered and jeered. Laughter roared through the room, and Skywarp laughed right along with them, knocking away Ramjet’s hands as the other flyer grabbed at his helm and mimed the alleged act.

“Liar!” someone called over the noise, but Skywarp just shook his head as he sat up.

The room quieted, and he crossed his ankles, leaning back on his hands. “No way would I lie about this.” Skywarp let his hands slowly slide outward until he flopped to his back again. “I might be _love_ , guys…”

Starscream raged, fists clenching as laughter filled the room again. He stormed out.

It was unfair in the extreme! He, _Starscream_ was mocked, used, sullied! Megatron was… _celebrated_! He slammed into the lab, grabbed the first breakable thing he could get his hands on and whipped it against the wall.

The sound of shattering glass was only slightly gratifying, but that feeling fled as a deep voice spoke from behind Starscream.

“You seem tense.”

Starscream spun around, optics narrowed to furious, nearly white slits. “I hate you!” he hissed.

Megatron merely arched an optic ridge. “I assure you, your many attempts on my life have established that fact.”

Starscream shrieked, throwing another beaker right at Megatron’s head. Megatron dodged to the side, not even bothering to leave the stool he was sitting on as he tinkered with…

What the frag was the moron building now?

Starscream huffed, forcing himself to flick the worst of the tension from his wings. “I want my name removed from the Lottery.”

Megatron blinked, genuine surprise widening his optics. “You know that everyone must take their-”

“No!” Starscream shrieked, glass vibrating on the table between them. “No! I’ve been used, cast aside, and mocked. You’ve played the whore for two weeks and they adore you! I _hate_ it! I don’t have any interest in spiking anyone here, so it’s unfair that they get to use me however they wish! I want out! I never want called again!” His vents heaved, respiration cycling fast, waiting for the real fight to start. Megatron just stared at him. “Well?! Say something!”

“Why don’t you want to spike the chosen valve mechs?”

Starscream growled, claws curling metal off the table as he fought the frustration and the urge to launch himself at the dolt. “Why the _frag_ would I want to ‘face a mech that doesn’t desire me?”

Megatron’s helm tilted. “If you were so undesired, then why would they seek you out when it’s your turn? You’re rather popular from what I understand.”

“Because they enjoy humiliating me,” Starscream replied through gritted teeth and a jaw clenched so tight it hurt.

“That is not what I’ve seen.”

Starscream’s fist slammed down on the table. “What you’ve seen?! Slag what _you’ve_ seen! You don’t hear what they whisper in my audials! You aren’t in my quarters when my face is shoved into the berth! You aren’t there when they take me dry because I can’t even _begin_ to want them!”

Starscream couldn’t catch his breath, and realized that he was quite close to actually crying. Oh, Pit no! He wasn’t about to give _any_ of them _that_ satisfaction. Least of all Megatron!

Who was just _sitting_ there silently.

“Are you lying to me?” Megatron finally asked, and Starscream lunged.

It was as futile as pretty much every other time he’d thrown himself at Megatron with the intent to rip his spark out. Different this time was the lack of a heavy fist clocking him, or an angry roar promising punishment and pain. Megatron pulled, twisted, and kept his grip on Starscream’s wrists as he knelt over him. Starscream glared up, mulish expression locked in place.

“You’re not known for honesty, Starscream.” Megatron was being far too calm, and that made Starscream even more angry. He kicked out, but that was deftly avoided, and then Megatron was straddling his thighs, weight pinning him to the floor. “Are you telling me the truth? You’re taken dry, verbally abused? Have you been hurt?”

Starscream hissed. “Oh, like you _care_?! Slag off! No, I’m not lying about this. No, I’ve never been injured enough to need Hook, but how the slag can you possibly condemn them for it when you’re no better?!”

That actually seemed to take Megatron aback a little, so Starscream continued on. “You rig that blasted drawing so they can use me! You grant them permission to walk the line of the Lottery’s rules with your very attitude toward me! And the one chance I get to give you back a little of the slag you’ve heaped upon me, you still come out shining!” The bitterness and resentment choked him. “I hate you. I hate them! If I weren’t actually so loyal to our Cause, I’d fragging _defect_ just to get away from this!”

Megatron stared down, optics a little wide. “ _You_ rigged it this last time?”

“Yes! And don’t think I don’t regret the slag out of that!”

Megatron released Starscream’s wrists, but didn’t let him up. “Starscream, I’ve never rigged the Lottery except to withhold my own name. Something I’ve come to realize was a mistake that won’t be repeated.” Starscream snorted. “You are drawn more often than the others. I have noticed.”

“Thanks ever so much for doing something about that.” Starscream received a light glare for the snark, and crossed his arms over his chest, looking off to the side.

The silence dragged out, and Starscream resisted squirming. Megatron’s weight pressed his wings down against the floor uncomfortably, and he couldn’t help glancing up to see how much trouble he was in this time. Instead of anger, Megatron was watching Starscream with a considering expression.

“Very well,” Megatron started, causing Starscream’s optics to pop wide in shock. “Tomorrow before the next name is drawn, yours will be removed, and I will remind everyone that there are rules in place to protect them and everyone else.” He gave Starscream a serious look. “Who hurt you?”

Starscream was so surprised, he just stared at Megatron’s hand when he stood and held it out to help him up. “I… What?”

Megatron bent, grabbed Starscream’s shoulders, and set him back on his feet. “This is supposed to help my army function, Starscream. If they’re not following orders, then they lose the privilege of enjoying the chosen mech’s services.”

Starscream had no idea what to say, so merely nodded. He hadn’t expected _any_ of this. To be honest, he’d expected to be punished by being made the ‘winner’ again.

Huh.

~ | ~

Megatron stood before his assembled Decepticons, watching as not a few faces were drawn down in what could only be called a sulk, and many optics moved longingly over his frame.

No, his name would never be withheld again. He almost chuckled, but there were important things to discuss first.

“Before the drawing, I want to reiterate the rules of our little Lottery. It seems some of you have not been following them properly.” Megatron let his gaze sweep over his Decepticons. No one looked particularly guilty. He should have asked Starscream again for names, but the Seeker had ambled off, wings loose and with a distracted air about him.

“It has been brought to my attention that some of you are being abusive in your language.” Still nothing. “You’ve been failing to properly arouse the chosen mech.” There, a few feet shuffled and optics shifted. “This is unacceptable. Just because you haven’t damaged the mech enough to require medical repair does not mean you’ve done nothing wrong. Privileges will be revoked if I have any further reports of this.”

No one spoke, even Starscream remained silent, arms crossed over his cockpit, chin down.

“There has also been an… anomaly detected, “Megatron continued. “Starscream has been chosen, what was it? Seven-”

“Eight,” Starscream corrected, voice strangely soft.

“Eight times,” Megatron said. “There are those that have not even had two turns. His name, and the names of those that have taken more than two turns have been removed from the Lottery.”

The protesting was instantaneous and loud.

“But Starscream’s so _good_!” Drag Strip’s voice carried.

Starscream’s helm snapped up.

There was a murmur of agreement, and Vortex spoke up too. “He always lets us do all the fun kinky stuff no one else will.” He shrugged. “Well, besides you, Lord Megatron.”

“I’ve had three turns,” Brawl called out. “I’d like my name to stay in though.”

“Me too!”

“Count me in! Frag, just pick me today!” Skywarp earned himself a round of laughs, but Megatron was watching Starscream.

“You… like interfacing me?” Starscream said, and a dozen helms bobbed up and down, some rather vigorously. “But…” His optics locked on Thundercracker. “You’re so… cruel.”

Megatron arched an optic ridge at the nearly simultaneous sharp intake of air from every last one of his Decepticons.

“I… It’s just talk, Starscream. Just for the thrill.”

Starscream was shaking his helm.

“Why didn’t you say you don’t like it?”

“We’re not allowed to say no,” Starscream said, for the first time Megatron could recall looking uncomfortable as the center of attention.

“I say no,” Breakdown spoke up. “If you’re ‘facing me, it’s in the slagging dark, lights out, and you better not say a damn thing about _anything_. Just let me get you off, so I can get off, and I can go about the day.” There was a beat, then, “Stop looking at me, fraggers!” He ducked behind Motormaster, who looked at the ceiling as if it could help with his quirky gestalt mate.

Starscream looked at Megatron, and he felt a twinge of something like pity. He shrugged. “You’ve been drawn eight times, Starscream. You can opt in, but it’s your choice.”

Beside Megatron Soundwave stiffened, looking down. Megatron followed his gaze to a decidedly contrite-looking Frenzy. “Uh… yeah, that, um… Might-be-sorta-kinda-my-fault.”

“What?!”

Everyone winced at Starscream’s shout, Frenzy cringing back against Soundwave’s leg, which surprisingly, was pulled away, leaving the Cassetticon to stand alone.

“Well, they paid _really_ good!”

Soundwave very noticeably did not move to defend Frenzy as Starscream stalked toward him. “What do you mean _they_ paid you?!”

“Cuz you’re fraggin’ hot, Screamer,” Skywarp said. He shrugged, unrepentant. “Seriously, what did you think was going on when you kept getting drawn? Ain’t just me either. You do this little mewling thing-”

“Oh that!”

“Primus that _is_ pretty hot.”

Starscream stared around, mouth working, but for once blessedly silent. Megatron held up his hand to quiet everyone. “Enough.” He had a new idea, and held out a hand for Soundwave. A datapad was placed in it, and Megatron held it up. “We’re going to get this done, then you can all stand around _after your duty shifts_ and complement one another into the next fragging vorn. If you want to be in _this_ Lottery, put your name on the list.”

Megatron jotted his own name down, then passed the datapad to Soundwave, who also entered. It circulated the room, Starscream being handed it last. He eyed all the mechs waiting with their respiration stalled to see what he would do, then smirked and signed his name.

Megatron rolled his optics, took the datapad, scrambled the information, and hit ‘submit’.

“Skywarp,” he said.

“Whoohoo!” Skywarp punched the air, beaming. “Who’s first?”

Megatron shook his helm, and considered matters settled when Starscream shoved Wildrider out of his way, said, “Me. My quarters. Now,” and Skywarp bounced over, both Seekers disappearing in a purple flash.


End file.
